


Consequences For All The Stupid Things I Say

by orphan_account



Series: 2003 au thingie [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Short, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul learns to live without his love.Part 2 of 'I Was Just More Like Real Life'
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: 2003 au thingie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645309
Kudos: 11





	Consequences For All The Stupid Things I Say

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of my other story,,
> 
> basically just a little thing explaining how paul and john's family took to john leaving.  
> inspired by the song Twin Size Mattress by the front bottoms
> 
> takes place in 2003, couple weeks after the events of the first part

_You stopped by my house the night you escaped_  
_With tears in my eyes, I begged you to stay_  
_You said “Hey man, I love you, but no fucking way”_

Paul cried for two weeks. Locked away in his room, skipping school the first week, then laying his head down on his desk during the next one.

John's dad acts as if he'd lost his life, not as if he chased his own child away with a fist. But Paul minds his business.

Stuart was angry. Ignoring Paul for days because why wouldn't John tell him he was leaving, why Paul? Weren't they friends?

But it didn't matter because John wasn't here anymore and decided to fuck off.

Mimi. Mimi let John sleep at her house when black and blue became apart of John's skin tone. Made sure his room was set up before he called her house. She didn't even get a visit before her nephew left.

But she gets letters. And so does Stuart.

But Paul's are different. His are love notes with extra apologies and promises of love. It's no big surprise you turned out the way you did, running from change and broke down frames.

'Water looked like mud when you left. I would have helped you get through it, helped you swim, swim, swim.'

Paul wrote in a letter.

'I'm sorry I ignored these signs, Paul.'

Was the response he got in return.

The first summer with out John, Paul and George go to swim in the lakes by the quarry, drunk or high, they don't remember. But Paul remembers crying.

'We saw the movie Jaws yesterday.. George, Pete, Ivan, and I. Ever since you left, all I hear is the theme song repeatedly in the back of my head. Isn't that funny?'

'All I hear is your voice and it's amazing.'

Paul keeps that letter under his pillow.

Stuart punched him in the face the next day. Then Jane from math class kissed his bruise. But it's not the same.

There's a spark in John's eyes that Paul misses. Stuart doesn't have it, George doesn't have it, neither does Pete, hell, none of the girls in his grade have it.

John had adventure in his eyes and rebellion. He needed to leave or it would have died out, Paul understands that, but he could have been brave.

'We started a band. George, Richie, and I. Rich is a new friend, he plays the drums. If you ever come back, you could play, I don't know, the tambourine?? with us.. sing maybe?'

'That sounds great Paul, it does, but I couldn't. I'd like to contribute to your chaos, love, but I can't complain. This is a decision I have made.'

Paul doesn't understand that time.

He gets a photo the next week. John's hair is short and he's smiling. Smiling at him and Paul cries again.

'School is almost over... Please.. are you waiting?'

'Just for you.'

Mimi hates him. Thinks Paul drove her boy away. She curses him for ruining their life. Hopes he's cursed forever to sleep on a twin size mattress in somebody’s attic or basement his whole life never graduating up in size. Hopes he suffers and his life wastes away.

'My nightmares take place on a mattress with nightmares all around, every night. All I see is you, Johnny.'

'Every night?' Two words in return.

'Oh, every night.' Love, Paul.


End file.
